Fawn's story
by InvaderFawn
Summary: After a few years of life Fawn finds her PAK to be defective it has a problem with it. Read the story to find out what it is.
1. Chapter 1 the beginning

**Fawn's story**

**This is my first fan fic about my fan invader. Sorry if it's not very good. I got this idea one day that I should write her story on how she came to be insane and psychotic. So I will stop speaking and go to the story.**

**I do not own Invader Zim.**

**This is from Fawns P.O.V. **

**Ch.1 The Beginning**

** Darkness. Darkness was all I knew. Darkness was all I could see. Till that day... Something bright... Something scary... I was seeing more... more than Darkness... more than the darkness I knew. I saw something... I saw something odd. There were these... Things. There were tall beings. They looked at me with their faces full of happiness. They picked me up and wrapped me in a pink blanket. They held me close to them. "Let's name her... Fawn," the pink one said. "That's a great name," the red one said. 'So Fawn is my name... I like it! it has a nice ring to it' I thought. I yawned. I was tired a lot had happened today. " She's tired," The one in pink said. "Just go to sleep my little Fawn." I closed my eyes and went back to the darkness where it all began.**

** When I awoke I was in this odd thing with bars trapping me inside. I got scared and started to cry. The one in pink came in and lifted me from the cage thing. "shhhh," she soothed " Its okay. Mama's here, mama got you." She hugged me close to her. 'This tall pink being is my mother, well it would make sense because she was the first thing I saw, which means the red being is my father for he was the other first thing I saw' I thought. I stopped crying and looked into her big pink eyes, they were so pretty. "She has my eyes, the only difference is they're a beautiful crystal blue" mom said. Dad came in the room "so is she okay?" he asked mom. "She's fine, she was just scared that's all," she said to him "here, hold her." " Really, you want me to hold her," he asked her. She gave me to dad and he held me close to him. He smiled at me and I smiled at him. "Her first smile," mom said "and it wasn't at me." "Hey don't get jelous, it's fine." dad said. "Da," I said. "Did she just say something!" mom said. "I think so," dad said. "Da... Da... Dad! Dada! Daddy!" I squealed happily. "She said her first words and none of them were mom," mom said. "Mo... Mo... Mom! Mama! Mommy!" I squealed happily again. "She said mom! She said mom!," mom squealed****.**

**That was my life. Carefree and learning to speak. That all change on my first birthday... "Happy Birthday Fawn!" mom and dad said. "Thanks mom, Thanks dad," I said. "Here, I got this for you," mom said handing me a box, "Sorry I couldn't wrap it." "That's fine mom," I said, opening the box. It was what I had asked for. A galictical communicator. "Thank you mom," I said hugging her. "Your welcome," she said hugging back. "I got you something too," dad said giving me a huge box. 'What could this be' I thought. I opened it. It was a SIR unit. "What's this for?" I asked him. "Me and your mom decided that when your old enough your going to be an invader****,****"**** he said. "Invader!? You mean to tell me that behind my back you decided that I'm going to be an invader!?" I screamed at them. "Hey your going to be fine," mom said. "NOO I'M NOT!"I yelled at them. Suddenly I felt odd I felt something like….. I couldn't finish the thought. I fainted. It all went black.**

**(End chapter)**

**Ha ha cliff hanger what will happen stay tuned for the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2 AntiFawn

Fawn's story

So when we left Fawn she had just became unconscious. So now lets get this chapter started.

I Do Not Own Invader Zim.

Fawn's P.O.V.

Ch.2 Anti-Fawn

I awoke to find my mom and dad with scared looks on their faces. It was scared looks of sheer terror. "What's wrong?" I asked them. "you….. you…. you… ," mom said terrified. "You turned into a monster," dad said shakily. 'A monster, I'm a monster' I thought, terrified. "Mom, dad what happened? I blacked out so I don't know," I told them. "Well this is what happened….

FLASHBACK

Fawn's mother's P.O.V

Red had just told Fawn that we decided she was going to be an invader when she was older. "Invader!? You mean to tell me that behind my back you decided that I'm going to be an Invader!?" She screamed at us. "Hey your going to be fine," I told her. "NO I'M NOT!" she yelled at us. Suddenly she fainted and popped back up but it wasn't her, it was an Irken like her but she had demon wings. "Hey you must be my other self's parents," it said to us. "Who…Who are you?" I asked it. "Ohh let's just say I'm… anti-Fawn," she told us "Well now that you met me time to not see me." She fell back and went back to Fawn.

END FLASHBACK

Fawn's point of view.

"That's what happened," mom told me still terrified. "So I'm a monster," I said sadly. "You're not the monster your anti-self is," mom said a little less terrified. "But I'm Fawn and I still might have a little control over my anti-self so I'm still a monster not just my anti-self" I said sadly again. "calm down this is nothing to worry about we just have to not make you angry that's when 'Anti' came out," mom told me and dad. "Okay it's worth a try," dad said "But who's 'Anti'?" "Anti-Me is probably what she means. And yes it is worth a try," I said.

That worked great for a while till I had to go to Invader training. "Well try to have fun, okay?" mom told me. "well let's hope I don't have to get mad in class," I said. "Kay bye see you after training." Off to the first day of training…

(End Chapter)

Yes my chapters are short but who really cares they all have some point to them.(but this chapter is really short I just want to get to the school chapter) And Invader training is just school for Irkens who want to become invaders.


End file.
